Miss Popularity
by tinkerbell1919
Summary: Welcome to Kingston Prep, the school that makes OCD and the PC look like pre-k. Hold on, it's gonna be a wild ride!
1. Characters

**The Girls…**

**Georgina Roland:** Kingston Prep's golden girl and uncontested Queen Bee has everything. The looks, money, and boyfriend Aaron Thomas. Little Ms. Vanessa Wren better _back off!_

**Vanessa Wren**: the new girl at Kingston Prep. She's quickly climbing the social ladder and has her eyes on a certain blonde's boyfriend.

**Tracy Clinkstone**: Is Vanessa's other roommate and is super-happy with her new boyfriend Hunter Wallace. But she heard some newbie is trying to make a move on him. Can anyone say Game On?

**Rebecca Collins:** Vanessa's roommate. She's been best friends with Tyler Connaway since, like, forever. Can their friendship ever be more?

**Jojo Palettski**: Is Georgina's numero Uno friend. But she's tired of being second on the social ladder. This number two is stepping out on her own.

**Kimmie Schneider**: Is getting super-cozy with her long-term BF Tyler. Too bad he's been spending a _little _too much time with his friend Rebecca. Time for that BFF to become the ex.

**Miss Popularity: **The secret hush-hush gossip queen. She see's and knows all. Who is she? No one knows.

**The Guys…**

**Aaron James: **Every golden girl has to have a golden boy, doesn't she? Well this lacrosse hottie as been with Georgina (a.k.a the Queen of Mean) for a count of 43 days. Will Little Ms. Birdie (Vanessa) break the golden bond? And what will his roommates Tyler and DaShawn have to say about it?

**Tyler Connaway:** Has been BFF's with Rebecca (Becks) since Pre-K. Has been kept on a super-short leash ever since day one with Kimmie. With Kimmie focusing on grades, it's time for him to have some fun.

**DaShawn Suez:** Is Kingston Prep's legendary playboy. Can Little Ms. Jojo tame the beast?

**Hunter Wallace:** Is in love with his GF Tracy, right? Well that's what she thinks. He has his eye on a certain bird…or Wren…


	2. Miss P1

**AN: Miss Popularity is like Kingston Prep's version of Gossip Girl. I don't own.**

**Okay, I'd like to give a shout-out to The Whale, my first reviewer. Thank you so much! So people follow The Whale's example and review! And sorry for the long wait, I've been busy.**

**Miss Popularity**

**Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It's time again for Miss P to dish out all the latest scandals- as many has there may be. Looks like **G **is still the reigning queen of Kingston Prep. With her two- ummmm- back-up crew **J **and **K **she is setting the bar high for this year. Mr. Soccer, **H** is getting closer and closer to his GF **T**. Is this the start of something new? Only time will tell. BFF's **R** or **B** as her nickname calls for is spending her time playing _Halo 3_ with male **T. **Is Little Ms. **K** getting the green eye of jealously over there? Can someone explain to her the rules of trust? LOL. Meanwhile, **D** is living up to his reputation. He's been seen with not 1, 2, 3, even 4, but _5_ different girls in the past week. Shame, shame.

**Sightings:**

**D **and **Random Girl** have been seen at **The Café. **It looked a little like **J,** but she wouldn't sink that low, would she? **G** and boyfriend **A** have been seen strolling the streets. Is that a frown on **A's** face? Is he finally had it with the Ice Queen? We hope so, don't we! **K **has been seen with **D **at the **Rec**. Oops, was I supposed to post that? Well, can anyone alert **H**? I just love drama.

**E-mail**

**Q. **Dear Miss P,

I'm new at Kingston Prep! Do you think I could get in with **G**?

- Babygurl

**A. **Dear Babygurl

Hahaha, no. No one, not even _I_ could get in with the Ice Queen. Her clique is set in stone. _No one_ gets in.

**Q. **Dear Miz. P

Do you think that **K** and male **T** are going to stay together? And if they don't, then do you think he'll want a new girl.

- xotylerxo

**A.** Dear xotylerxo,

As much as you want **K** and **T** to be over with a capital O, I do too. But if he's single, chances are that he is _not_ going to look at you. No offense. As dreamy as that might be, he's likely to go for **B.** And, you might want to change your screen name, this is an _anonymous_ website!

Yep, this is defiantly going to be a drama-filled year. And I'm here to report it all. You know you love me.

Miss Popularity


	3. Note

Okay, I wanted everyone to know that I am officially putting Miss. Popularity on hiatus. I'm working on two new stories (What a Girl Wants and Stranded- check them out) so yeah. I've been trying to work on it, but my hearts not really in it right now. I'll try to update as soon as I get in the whole boarding-school-drama mood. Thanks for reading though.


End file.
